Sometimes Life Turns Out To Be A Joke
by Shanee
Summary: A week after the end of the Season 2 finale, Veronica's life happens to be different that she expected.
1. Part 1: Subtle modifications

**Title:** When life turns out to be a joke

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters**: LoVe, Veronica, Logan, Mac, Jackie, Wallace, McCormack, Keith, Kendall

**Rating**: PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler**: through Season 2 Finale

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, sadly. Rob Thomas owns everything. He's a king.

**Summary**: What could happen after the season finale, when Keith never showed up at the airport and when nothing expected happen.

**A/N** : it's my first fanfic here and only my second in English. I'm French, so I'm sure there is plenty of fault in my text. I'm looking for a beta, so, if you like it and want to correct my writing, you're welcome.

By the way, I'm hoping for reviews. So feel free…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Part 1: Subtle modifications**

She wiped her hands on her apron and looked at the clock on the wall. 4:20 pm. She still had time.

She smiled at the customer and took his order.

The doorbell rang and Jackie entered in the dinner. She was holding her son and her smile widened when she saw the waitress.

"Thank you so much, Veronica. You saved my week." She put the little boy on his chair, then took her own apron.

"You're welcome." Veronica replied with a smile. It hadn't been the week she had planned at all, but even so it still had gone well. With her dad desperately missing and her BFF acting like the worst jackass on Earth because 'he's sad, dumped and in the right', she could have know worse. Jackie was there and they both had a really surreal vacation week.

"Veronica, you'll be late for your plane." Jackie's mom warned her. "Do you still refuse to let one of us come with you at the airport."

"No, thanks, I have wasted enough of your time."

'Don't be silly, girl. Your visit was like a sunshine in our monotonous lives. You're welcome, here, anytime, and don't dare to forget."

'I think my mom likes you more than I," whispered Jackie in her ear, while she was bringing her bags.

"I think you're right." They both laughed. "Take care of you and this little man."

"And you".

Veronica closed the door. She would miss them. She didn't think it possible, but she learned to like Jackie. They weren't so different after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Although her plane has been delayed, no one was waiting for her at the door with a balloon, a bouquet or even a smile and open arms. She had no news from her father but a SMS where he urged her to take the vacation she deserves. She tried to call him time and time again, but he never answered and now his answering machine was full of her worried messages and rejected her new ones.

She considered asking Logan to come and pick her up, but she was sure she looked disheveled, tired and gloomy, and she didn't want him to see her like that. Tell her about coquetry.

She thought about calling Weevil, but it suddenly crossed her mind that her knight in black armor was probably still in jail.

She was looking at Wallace's name on her phone, but she wasn't ready to bear his rotten temper, not yet, not before a shower and a nap in her so comfy bed.

She tried to call Mac, but the girl didn't answer. Her friend hadn't yet modified her message and Veronica felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the joyful voices of Mac and Psychotic Murderer Boy. She hung up.

She sight when the names of all the people she knew and couldn't call were processing on her screen. Damn! She missed Lilly and Meg so much.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The cab stopped in front of her apartment and she took her bags to the stairs. God. She was home. She really needed a shower and a nap. Her hair looked and smelled deep fried. Besides her clothes stuck to her skin.

She opened the door and let her bag fall. She hoped that nothing else was wrong, and that's exactly what she found. Nothing. At all. Not a shit. Just an empty place.


	2. Part 2: I miss him too

**Title: **When life turns out to be a joke

**Author:** Shanee

**Pairing/Characters: **Veronica, Wallace, Alicia, Darrell, Cliff McCormack

**Rating: **PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler: **through Season 2 Finale

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, sadly. Rob Thomas is still a King.

**Summary: **Veronica tried to understand what happened to her father and her apartment, and have to deal with someone's reproaches.

**A/N : **Thanks for your reviews, they pleased me a lot.

Lapdogdesign34 : thank for your offer, as you can see I need it. I sent you this chapter and the next, I don't know if you received it, but as I'm really not patient, I post the second chapter. I hope I don't do many mistakes in it, otherwise I'll edit.

I wrote the chapter 4 and 5 last night, so I'll sent to my providential beta and as soon as he sent me back, I'll post them here.

Oh, and jacedes, you will understand soon why Logan didn't pick her up, I promise.

I know there is no really LoVe for the moment, but it will happen, soon, and may be some other unexpected pairing.

Please, if you like it, or hate it, push the button "submit review". Please. ;)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Part 2: I miss him, too.**

She slept on the desk, her opened mouth drooling. She had worked all night long, trying to find out what happened to her dad, her dog and her apartment. She had fallen asleep two hours ago without finding a single and if her cell hadn't been buzzing, she would have kept dribbling on a file.

"Grumpf," she picked up her phone.

"Veronica? It's Letty, where are you? It's half past six. We are waiting for you," said a bossy female voice.

"Shit", escaped from her lips. "I'm sorry, didn't see the time. I'm here in… 15 minutes." She was glad her car was still parked in front of the office.

She rushed in the kitchenette to wash her face and to fix her hair. Luckily, she kept a spare uniform here. Less she would have to explain, better it would be. She appeared too often in the news these days, and she was pretty sure that it wouldn't help if the whole city talking about her father's mysterious disappearance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

She was serving a young couple, when she saw Cliff McCormack come arm in arm with an appealing woman. They sat on a corner and began smooching.

"Hi Cliffy," Veronica butted in on them, plumping herself down in the nearest seat.

"Hi, V. How are you?" replied the lawyer between two long kisses.

"I'm thinking… exhausted, mucky, angry, worried, homeless, showerless, dadless. What else can I add?"

Cliff opened wide his eyes and stopped making out with his lady. "Huuuuuh?"

"You're like my father, you never answer to your phone. I left you a dozen messages. My dad never showed up at the airport, his bag is not at the office and our apartment has been cleared of everything."

"For your place, I didn't know, but for your dad, I had a call from him three days ago, asking my help in a case."

Veronica sat back and exhaled deeply, relieved. At least, her father was safe. He was on a case. She would rather know him running after a criminal across the country than missing from the surface of Earth without an explanation.

"What case?"

"V, it's confidential."

"Whisper it in my ear."

"Sorry, Veronica, but I can't. Order of your father."

Veronica was grumbling, looking at Cliff with angelic eyes and moue.

"'Doesn't work. But for your place, what happened? Housebreaking?"

"No, I don't think. It seems my father chose to move away, when I was in New York, but I don't know where, or if I'll be welcome there."

"You will. You don't need to worry about. You're his precious daughter, the sunshine of his old days. But now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prolong my conversation with the lady here."

"Thanks, Cliffy," she grinned at him and went back to her job.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"You know, for some people a sink is useful to wash hands and plates, and a shower for the rest of your body," said the boy turned down, facing the wall.

"Wallace!" shrieked Veronica, who was washing her leg in the basin. "What are you doing here?" She tried to hide her nudity behind a rag.

"Remember me? Great, I thought a moment you lost your memory, when I received none of your calls last week."

"Wallace," groaned she with a desperately tone.

"Then I realized how selfish I was, sure you had great time in New York with Her and I had not to worry about you forgetting me." She sighed and he resumed. "I saw your car in the street, so I came to see you. Because it's what BFF do, you know, visiting each other, make sure they're fine, take some news…"

She could hear sarcasm in his voice. He was still mad, not especially at her but at the whole planet. Only the whole planet wasn't here, just her.

"Ok I get it, now, please, could you stop it, Wallace?" She was dressed in her pajamas and sat down plump in the couch.

"Why are you in your nightie?" He asked her suddenly, looking intrigued.

"Because I'm sick of sleeping without." She grinned.

"But, why here?"

"I didn't tell you? Because I'm dying to find if this sofa is really comfy. Besides, I have nowhere else to go. We move on, but dad forgot to tell me where," she explained to her friend.

The look on Wallace's face made her laugh bitterly. At least, she wasn't the one who found this situation a bit odd.

Her BFF sat nearby and put gently his arms around her shoulders. She sighed, her head against his neck. They stayed embraced a little time and then Wallace jumped on his feet.

"Take the things you need. You come to my house."

She would protest, but he chucked her jacket to her.

"There is no way you stay here. You come to my house, that's it."

She smiled, that was the Wallace she loved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

A towel around her hair, Veronica breakfasted with Darrell. Alicia was cooking some pancakes and the screams coming from the bathroom attested that Wallace tried to take his shower. Darrell glanced, suspicious, at Veronica, who gave him an innocent gaze in return.

"You really are a girl," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. I didn't have hot water either. So, I return you the compliment. Thanks by the way."

"Darrell, next time, you'll be the last to shower," warned him Alicia. "Now, wash your mug and pack your bag, you'll be late."

"How is your father?" Alicia asked Veronica, sitting near her.

"Last time I saw him, he was fine."

"Would you say him hello for me,"

"I will." Veronica smiled at the woman and resumed two seconds later. "He misses you, you know."

"I miss him, too." She replied with a murmur, while Wallace entered in the room.

"Hi, Supafly. What do you want to do today?"

"I thought about seeing Mac", answered Veronica.


	3. Part 3: Meeting and Fight

**Title: **When life turns out to be a joke

**Author:** Shanee

**Pairing/Characters: **Veronica, Mac, Wallace

**Rating: **PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler: **through Season 2 Finale

**Disclaimer:** Rob Thomas owns everything

**A/N: **Here I am, I hope you'll enjoy it, if you do or don't, you know the address, please push the button. ;)

Thanks for your reviews, it warms my heart (I didn't know if it's an English expression, but in French, we say this, so I translate, because it's what I think.)

Thepersoniusedtobe and SatisfactoryInfluence : Sorry, Logan is not yet here, but I promise, he'll come soon.

Lapdogdesign34 : thanks again, without your help, I couldn't update, so thank you so much.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Part 3: Meeting and Fight**

Having Sad Mac and Angry Wallace in the same room wasn't a good idea at all. The whole day, they were fighting to prove which one was the unhappiest and Veronica was sick of them.

"At least she told you the truth," Mac said _again_ as she started crying. Again.

"Stop repeating yourself, please. It's not an excuse anyway. You, he tried to protect. He didn't want you disillusioned. He really cared for you," Wallace retorted.

"Enough! Hush, both of you!" Veronica yelled. "Do you hear what you are saying? Do you realize how immature and selfish you are being? And Wallace you're being ridiculous. You can't win, so stop it. Her boyfriend killed himself and you were dumped. You can't compare. Besides Jackie isn't a murderer, so quit complaining."

When Veronica said "murderer," Mac began to sob again. Veronica rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Face it, Mac. You have to deal with the truth -- Cassidy _was_ a murderer. You can't cry for him your whole life. You have the right to be sad, but don't waste your life. You can't spend all day in your bed, crying every tear in your body. You have to wake up. He's dead, not you."

"Save it, V!" Wallace admonished. "Close your mouth, before you become a real bitch. Mac deserves the right to be sad as long as she wants. It's only been a week. It's your hate for Beaver talking."

"I don't hate him,"

"Of course you do, and you have the right to, but don't be cruel to Mac," Wallace continued. "She's your friend and she doesn't deserve your anger, especially now."

Veronica looked at him, amazed.

"You're both against me, now? That's new."

They didn't answer and both of their faces seemed hostile.

"Ok, I get it!" said Veronica bitterly and, picking up her bag, left the house.

She hates days like these.

**xxxxxxx**

Sitting on the edge of Mac's bed, Wallace looked around, waiting for Mac's return. Even if they both were friends with Veronica, they didn't really know each other and it was the first time that Wallace had been in her house.

Mac came back with two glasses full of orange juice.

"Thank you."

They both drank silently. Since Wallace defended her from Veronica, it felt like their argument was over. But they didn't know what else to say.

The awkward silence continued.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked him suddenly.

"Sure."

"What kind?"

"Something happy?" He was in the mood for something to raise his spirits.

**xxxxxxx**

Three DVD boxes laid on the floor. The credits played on the screen and Wallace's eyes were focused on the TV. Next to him, Mac was smiling.

She couldn't believe he had never seen "Where the Heart Is" before, even if the fact he was a boy explained it a little. Mac thought it was one of the most beautiful movies and the look on Wallace's face told her he thought the same.

It took a few moments after the screen turned black before Wallace stirred, and when he realized Mac was still smiling, he laughed gently. She smiled shyly and blushed. Yeah, she really liked this movie. It made her feel the life could and would get better, someday. Somehow, she had still faith in the future.

She looked on the clock. They hadn't noticed the time passing. Wallace stood up when he realized how late it was.

"I have to go. Do you think you can drive me home? Since I came with Veronica…"

Mac hesitated for a moment. She hadn't left her house since the night everything had happened.

"Ok." She tried to look at ease. Luckily, Wallace didn't notice.

**xxxxxxx**

Sleep eluded Veronica. She couldn't forget Wallace's words and the look he had given her. She tried to block it all out, but the memory still hurt. She was fighting her guilty conscience, when she heard Wallace silently approaching.

She pretended to be asleep when he passed in front of her bed, but he didn't even look at her.

His words rolled around in her mind and Veronica wondered if she hated Beaver. Everybody seemed to think she did, like she might. But she wasn't sure she did. She was sad for him, for everything he endured and everything he did. She should hate him for what he did to her, to everyone he had hurt, but she didn't. She could have hated him, but instead, she was really trying to forgive him. Hating Beaver would do nothing but make Veronica more upset, and what good would it serve? He was dead, and there was nothing to do now but pick up the pieces and try to move on.

She didn't hate Beaver, but she was still very angry with him. And she needed to let her anger out.

She didn't want to hurt Mac. Veronica knew Wallace was right. She had acted like a bitch earlier, and now she was filled with remorse. Tomorrow she would see Mac and beg her to accept her apologies. She couldn't lose another friend now.


	4. Part 4: Hopes unfulfilled and something

**Title**: When life turns out to be a joke

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters**: LoVe (finally), Veronica, Logan…

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through Season 2 Finale

**Disclaimer:** No, no, RT still owns everything.

**A/N;** So I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but my beta reader vanished and I hoped she would come soon. She didn't. So I'm looking for a second Beta reader (you'll can see, this is not beta).

Thanks for your reviews. And Logan is coming. Finally. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Part 4: Hopes unfulfilled and something unexpected**

She was back from New York for a week and she still had no news from her father. All her researches had failed and she felt powerless.

She was back from the Big Apple for seven full days and she hadn't seen Logan yet. Something he had to do with his father's layers and notaries, kept him in L.A. and he didn't know when it would be over. He had told her he hoped it would happen soon because he missed her and she felt less forsaken.

She had seen Mac one time since the other day and she didn't know when would be the next. She had apologized and they had chatted for the rest of the afternoon. But when she had left, Veronica had realized that they weren't themselves. She knew she had to do it but since, she hesitated to see her, because she wanted to act like before and not to be afraid of the words she could say. She knew Mac thought the same and she felt miserable to not know how to bring everything back.

She was living at Wallace's home for six nights now and the boy still refused to speak to her, except to say "hello" in front of his mother and "give me the salt". They looked like an old couple and Veronica hated that. She wanted her BFF back, but she didn't know how. She had tried to find the words, but Jackie had called her just at the same time and now, Wallace was much angrier and she felt she would slap him if she heard him complain one more time.

She had put his bags on the floor because she didn't know what room chose. When she had explained to Logan her situation, he had urged her to come to his suite, but now, she didn't know where she would sleep. She couldn't choose his room, even if she would. She didn't know what they were, if they were a regular couple or just something else, on the point of leading nowhere. If she slept in his room, it would be like she was okay for the next base with him and she was not sure she was. Even if she was dying to be in his arms, she wasn't ready to accept this fact. She was too often hurt lately and she refused to suffer anymore. She needed to know where they were going.

But on the other hand, she couldn't sleep in Duncan's. This room was filled with some souvenirs she didn't want to see now, when she was on the verge on beginning a new story with Logan. She was sure she would feel weird to sleep chastity in Duncan's bed after their past and probably guilty to think in it about another boy. It would seem to her like a betrayal to Duncan.

If she couldn't sleep in Duncan or Logan's room, she had no other choice but the sofa. At least it was softer than the office's couch.

**xxxxxxx**

She slept in and she didn't notice at time that her phone was ringing. She rushed clumsily to pick it up and her big toe hurt the foot of the low table. She shrieked. She called and listened her voice mail. It was a message from her dad. He came at the airport in the afternoon. She breathed. And she cussed. Damn. She would be lucky if she kept her nail.

**xxx**

Someone knocked on the door and she flinched. She smiled when she realized it was probably Logan. She hopped until the door and opened it. Her smile disappeared when she saw the blonde stunned girl in front of her.

"Yes?" _Was she who she thought she was?_

"Is Logan here?" asked finally the girl, trying to look behind Veronica.

"Nope." She heard the cold in her voice but couldn't change it. "It's Hannah, right?"

"Yes" replied Logan's latest ex-girlfriend, while Veronica let her enter in the suite.

She noticed her belief when Hannah saw her bed on the couch. She would say 'it's not what it looks like', but she didn't. She was aware Logan hadn't spoke to her since her father sent her away, and she knew for sure Hannah didn't know about their recent reconciliation, besides, she didn't want to be the one who tell her.

"And you must be Veronica?"

Veronica nodded and sat on the sofa to rub her toe. Hannah sat on the edge on the armchair, ill at ease.

Nobody spoke while a long moment and Veronica ended by breaking this awkward silence.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you why you are here?"

"Sure. I'm here to see Logan."

"I understood. But you weren't locked in some boarding school in Maine, were you?"

"In Vermont, yes. I ran away."

"Oo-kay." _Great and that's where she goes, in the hotel room with her ex-boyfriend, a place where her father never thinks she could be._

**xxx**

The door opened on Logan and Hannah stood up quickly. The astonished look on Logan's face would make Veronica laugh, if she wasn't concerned by the effects Hannah's presence would have on their lives.

"Does your dad know you're here?' asked Logan while Hannah hugged him. His glance to Veronica reassured her a little; he wasn't expected her visit either.

"Of course he doesn't. He's on vacation in Europe with my soon-to-be stepmother. And, by the way, I'm at my roommate's house for a studious summer."

Since Logan was here, Hannah's smile didn't stop to wide. Veronica thought her eyes, nose and forehead would disappear if she continued. She didn't like the way Hannah was holding Logan's arm.

"Yeah right, and when he will discover you lied to him, he will send the sheriff here to arrest Logan, or the Fitzpatrick to kill him. Great plan."

She knew she sounded upset, but she didn't care. Logan didn't need this girl to put him in more trouble.

"Relax, Ronnie. Hannah doesn't intend to spend the summer here." He didn't notice his ex's deception and grabbed Veronica's arm. "Can we talk for a second?"

Veronica nodded and followed him in his room. As soon as the door was closed, he pushed her against the wall and put his lips against hers.

"I missed you." He whispered and Veronica felt her anxiety vanish.

"I missed you, too." She laughed softly and kissed his cheek, his nose and his eyelids. "But Hannah can't stay here."

"I know." He replied seriously, before nibbled at her earlobe.

"Your home is the first place where her father will search her, and you know of what he's capable. Besides she's minor and you're not. You can easily imagine what he would accuse you."

"I know. I didn't imagine she would do this. It's not her type."

"Don't ask me what girls are able to do for handsome not-daddy-type boy."

He laughed and kissed her deeply.

"What do you suggest?"

"I dunno yet. But I will. And she sleep in Duncan's bed until I find out."

He smirked. He loved her jealous.

"Only if you give up this sofa."

"Too late. Dad is coming home." She grinned and he caught her bottom lip with his teeth.

"When I thought I missed a week with you at my entire disposition… My lawyers will pay me this."

"Say 'disposition' another time, and I will not dispose myself to kiss you anymore. Now, we should go back in the dining room or your 'not-to-be-aware-of-being-your-ex' girlfriend will think you hide her something."

**A/N:** So? Review?


	5. Part 5: Something not expected At All

**Title:** Sometimes life turns out to be a joke

**Author:** Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe, Veronica, Logan, Mac, Wallace, Keith, Kendall, Alicia

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through Season 2 Finale

**Disclaimer:** Nope, VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas.

**A/N: **Ok, that's the next chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors you'll find inside, but I still don't have a Beta Reader except another Frenchie who doesn't see everything.

I hope you'll like it anyway.

I know it's kinda crazy but I like my idea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Part 5: Something not expected At All.**

He felt tense being in the same room with Veronica and Hannah. He didn't know how he should act. He saw jealously and merriment in Veronica's eyes and he didn't know what he loved better, seeing she was jealous of Hannah, which meant she cared for him a little, or seeing her laughing at him, like in their old times. He wanted to kiss her right now, but he couldn't because of Hannah.

When he looked at Hannah's eyes, he saw all her love for him and he wanted to run. He really didn't know what he could say to her. He had to explain to her his situation had changed. He was back with the girl he never ceased to love and he was sorry for Hannah, but their story was a thing of the past. Before, it would be easy to break up with her, he would say "it's over" and he wouldn't notice her sorrow or care about. But now, he couldn't do this. He wasn't this jackass anymore, at least he hoped. This jackass never would be able to keep a girl like Veronica. Besides, he liked Hannah, she was a nice girl and he didn't want her to suffer. So he was in trouble.

She didn't seem to notice the weird mood filling the room. She was still looking at him with eyes full of love. Logan was glad Veronica was here. Her presence prevented Hannah from canoodling with him. He needed to find something quickly.

"I have to go," said Veronica reluctantly, watching Hannah's hand on Logan's arm.

He could see she was not reassured to let him with her. He wasn't saddened to see her lack of trust in him, because he didn't really trust himself at this time, and besides he perfectly knew what would happen once she left.

"I'm coming with you." He said and get up.

"Picking my dad up?" Veronica tried, but she didn't succeed to hide her stupefaction.

"Yeah, I have something to ask him." He added quickly.

"You know, he will still refuse to marry you." She smirked.

Oh boy, he was dying to kiss this girl.

**xxxxxxx**

She parked her car in the street and rang the bell. A tall thin black woman opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked her nicely.

"Hello, Mrs. Fennel. I'm Mac, Veronica's friend."

"Sounds like I heard about you. Come in."

They came into the kitchen and Alicia opened her fridge.

"Do you want some drinks? We have orange juice, water and milk."

"Orange juice will be fine."

Alicia served her and sat on the chair opposite to her.

"I'm sorry Veronica is not here, but Wallace should come soon, if you want to wait for him."

Learning Veronica wasn't here wasn't what Mac expected and she hesitated an instant, till the door opened on Wallace.

"Here you are," said Alicia, smiling at her son. "Right on time. I have to go to work, but you have a friend. Have a nice day, and Mac, it was nice to meeting you at last."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fennel."

Alicia gone, Wallace shoved her bag on the floor, then turned and looked at Mac.

"Why are you here?"

"I was hoping to see Veronica."

"Yep, she left yesterday. She must be at Logan's now."

"Okay. I don't think I will go there."

She could hardly leave her house, so it was certainly the last place where she would set foot in.

"I don't think you should either. Besides, they probably are fully busy right now, catching up their lost time."

"Probably." She knew Veronica deserved it, but hearing Wallace speak about it upset her a little. "So, I'll go home."

"Wait."

She stopped and turned to Wallace.

"I can replace her, if you want."

She looked at him, astonished, and began to laugh.

"I'm not sure you can, and want."

"Why?" He seemed serious and she tried to stop her laugh.

"Because I was thinking about a girl afternoon, with some shopping and gossip."

"Perfect, I'm your man, girl, whoever you want."

"Are you sure? You will bore yourself."

"Don't worry. I'm in the habit. V. always kidnaps me when she finds nobody else, and" He whispered "don't tell her, but it's kinda funny."

Mac laughed. It would probably be a weird experiment, and she remembered she liked "weird things".

"Let's do it."

**xxxxxxx**

Thankfully, Hannah stayed at the hotel.

She wanted her boy all for her for the rest of time they had before her father came back. She didn't want to think about the other blonde girl. It was Logan who had to deal with, not she. She had to trust him, otherwise she would mess up everything again, and she refused to let this happened.

They arrived early at the airport and they didn't have to seek for a long time to find how to kill the time. She was glad they took his car, because what they were doing would be a little less tolerated if they were in her open-top LeBaron instead being hidden by the X-Terra smoked windows.

Their kisses were turning into an intense make out session, when her cell beeped. Logan sighed frustrated, while Veronica sat back and fixed her hair.

"Show time." She grinned.

"I hope for your cell that his plane isn't delayed."

She kissed him quickly and left the car.

"Do you really want to come?"

"Yep. I told you I have something to ask your dad."

"Thought it was a pretext."

"Thought or hoped?" He smirked.

"Both."

He smiled at her and she felt an imperious desire to hug him. She grasped him suddenly and kissed him with a fierce, demanding passion.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." She laughed and ran to the door.

He looked at her, speechless, and then imitated her. He passed her and stole her a kiss in front of the arrivals door. He felt she was tense and he watched if her dad was coming. The first passenger were arriving and he knew they had still time because the first are always the First Class Passenger, and he knew the Mars hadn't the way to travel in this class.

He noticed only now the plane's provenance. Hawaii. That sounded more like holidays than work. He saw Veronica was perplexed too.

"Do you know why he went there?"

"No, all I know is what he said to my answering machine, that he's coming home by the plane of 3:27 pm."

Still waiting for the Economic Passenger arrival, they didn't notice Keith Mars had already passed the door and was coming.

"If I knew I would be waited by a welcoming committee, I would have dressed for it." Keith said.

"Dad." Veronica rushed into her father's arms, like the little girl she was still inside and who missed and loved her daddy.

"Hey Honey, I'm glad to see you too." He paused and resumed. "Logan."

"Mr. Mars." Logan replied politely.

"Where have you been?" asked Veronica, half-grumbling.

"I'll explain to you, later. For now, I have to introduce someone to you."

Still smiling, Veronica turned and sought whom her father wanted to present her. Her smile vanished when she saw no one but Kendall coming with her big fake smile.

"Sweetie, let me present you Mrs. Kendall Mars, my wife."

**A/N :** So ? Review:D Want to be my beta?


	6. Part 6: A genuine 09er

**Title:** Sometimes life turns out to be a joke

**Author:** Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe, Veronica, Logan, Mac, Wallace, Keith, Kendall

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through Season 2 Finale

**Disclaimer:** Still not. Rob Thomas owns everything.

**A/N: **Sot, there is the next chapter. Thanks to my Beta (and her computer). I hope you'll like it.

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Part 6: A genuine 09er**

"Your what?"

Veronica and Logan's scream made everybody nearby jump and turn round.

It was unexpected, no it was more than unexpected, it was totally and absolutely crazy. Veronica couldn't believe her ears. There was no way her father could marry this woman, and Kendall had no reason to marry him in return. He was a PI who lived in a tiny rental apartment and she was an unfaithful gold digger. Besides her father knew she was a liar and Kendall wasn't even her real name, so what in the hell was going on!

"My wife," simply repeated Keith, without adding the one single explanation she so desperately needed. He was smiling, and she knew it was a joke. It couldn't be anything else, her father wasn't that much of a fool.

"You're kidding, right?" It wasn't really a question.

"Why?" replied Keith sincerely. _Oh, please, don't do this, please._

Logan was still silent. It was the look on his face, which made her realize her father wasn't joking.

She needed to wake up. Sure, she was deeply asleep at the gate, waiting for her father to join her, and when she would open her eyes, this nightmare would be over. Please let her wake up.

**xxx**

Keith couldn't say he was surprised by her daughter's reaction. He had expected something like that to happen. He knew she would understand, even if it would take time before she does.

Her eyes stared back at him, looking for some explanation. But Keith had nothing to explain. He had married Kendall for a good reason, the one and only good. Love.

They all three had to make this work, Veronica included.

**xxx**

Since he let his astonished scream escape his lips, Logan hadn't said a word. Firstly, he was too flabbergasted to even succeed to formulate one elaborate phrase. Secondly, he had no damn right but to shut up. He was no one, hardly the boy who dated (or not, he didn't really know if it was the proper term) the girl. Besides, he began to know who Keith Mars was and he sure wasn't a man whom Kendall Casablancas would be able to catch. Even if he would be rich enough to interest her, he was too clever and too strong for her. Therefore, Logan didn't worry. Keith should have a plan or something like that to marry Kendall. All he had to do now was wait for this to happen.

He smirked to Kendall and turned to face Keith.

"Congratulation then, Mr. Mars. I hope you'll be happy together." He was proud of himself; he succeeded in monitoring his voice, so that it was cleared of all his usually acid and teased tone.

"Thank you Logan." And it was still a good way to improve his relationship with Veronica's caring father.

"Darling, I think the chauffeur is waiting. So can we go and continue this discussion at home?"

"You're right, dear," replied Keith. "So, Logan, thank you for driving Veronica here and I'm sure we'll see you soon."

He was dismissed, but he still had something to do.

"Welcome, but Mr. Mars, may I talk you for a moment? It's pretty urgent."

"Certainly." Keith had recognized the work tone, and said to his newly wife. "Go to the car, dear, I'm coming. I'm sure Veronica and you have a lot of things to share, don't you?"

Kendall widened her fake smile and left the area. Veronica sighed and Logan gave her a helpful gaze. She did her best to smile back at him and followed her nightmarish stepmother.

"So, Logan? If you intend to ask me my daughter's hand, can I criticize your choice of place?" Keith grinned.

It surprised Logan. He wasn't used to seeing a joking-mood Keith.

"Don't even think about it," added immediately Keith, a bit less smiling.

"I am not, Mr. Mars," replied Logan shyly. Shyly? What was wrong with him? Since when did Veronica's dad destabilize him? "I wanted to hire you to investigate on the Weevil… the Navarro Kid's Case."

"I don't know… What do you want me to do? As I knew about this case, Eli Navarro is well and truly in jail for this murder, and Lamb will never let him out. You don't need my help."

"I'm afraid you misunderstood me. I don't want Weevil to stay in jail; I want you to find something to free him. I'm sure he didn't kill that Thumper boy."

Keith replied nothing and Logan worried.

"Are you declining?"

"I'm just surprised, Logan," explained Keith. "I didn't expect you to ask me that. In fact, I expected that from Veronica or anybody else, but surely not from you. You hated that boy, didn't you?"

"Listen, Mr. Mars, I have my reasons and it's all you need to know. So, will you accept my offer or should I search another PI?"

"All right. I'll see what I can do."

**xxxxxxx**

Wallace and Mac were sauntering though the mall, arms full of bags. Mac had insisted to buy everything weird she had seen. She needed to do this, shopping always cleared her mind, and she refused to think about the money, she hadn't yet. Before her card would be debited, she would have time to find how pay her bills. It wouldn't be so hard. After all, she was a great computer freak.

She was thinking about asking a roller guy where he had found his really weird and "absolutely-not-a-roller" helmet, when Wallace got back to her, holding her ice cream, she didn't ask.

"That's nice."

"Taste before, I'm not sure you'll like it, but as you wanted to test everything weird…"

"What flavors?" She examined her ice cream, indecisive. Then she decided to be brave and put the tip of her tongue on the ice. It wasn't bad. She began to eat it.

Wallace waited as she ate a good taste and replied. "Kiwi, cranberries, kaki and fig." He laughed, but Mac continued to lick her ice cream.

"You really like it?" Wallace was amazed. He had tried to mix every weird flavors and he wasn't expecting it to taste good. "Can I taste?" He added curious.

"Of course."

Wallace tried, but grimaced. How could she like this? He gave it her back to her.

"So, what now?" He asked her.

"You're not bored with me yet?"

"Not at all."

"I get it, you are an android Veronica made to gossip and shop all she wants."

"Damned, I'm done."

They laughed.

**xxxxxxx**

It was not the first time Veronica got in a limo. She used to… before… in Lilly's time. But it was new that the chauffeur talked to her or to her dad with such deference.

She remained silent, avoiding looking at her father and his hellish wife whispering and laughing. It wasn't a show she was used to see. Or a show she really wanted to see. She still didn't know what her father had in mind, but she hated the way he had looked at her when she had asked him to "explain what the hell (he) was doing with her." It had reminded her of Logan's reaction at his father's random party, last year, when he had defended her against all his friends. She was aware she hadn't been diplomatic, but they talked about Kendall, jeez. When had her father lost his mind?

They were driving in a recently built area Veronica had never seen before but heard about. It was the hippest place where rich 09ers attempted to move. Mansions and estates were here bigger and steeper than ever, and had gardens the size of a stadium. Why were they going here, should be the question Veronica wondered, but she didn't notice anything and, her eyes staring at the floor, she was grumbling in silence.

When the driver stopped the car in front of a classical-type stone manor, Veronica stirred and gazed. Her father was waiting for her to climb down the car and beamed at her.

"So, honey, what do you think of our new home?"

"Is that... What… Daddy, who have you killed?"

Keith laughed and hugged her. That was the daughter he knew and loved.

"Nobody, sweetie. It seems our life is changing, again. Do you like it?"

"You bet. Who wouldn't?" She looked around, dazed, and she heard a recognizable sound. Her dog was running to them. "Backup. I missed you too. Yep, you're a good dog." Dog and girl were rolling on the floor.

Kendall came into view at the door. "Darling, why don't you go show Veronica her room?" Her tone sounded almost loving and if Veronica wasn't aware of whom she was, she could have thought she really cared for her father. She rose and followed Keith. A footman and a maid were at the door and saluted them humbly.

"Mr. Mars, we're glad to see you," said the man with a French accent. "Miss Mars, we are happy to meet you at last. I'm Cyprien and that's my wife, Corinne."

"It's nice to meet you, too," replied Veronica when she succeeded to catch her mind back.

"Your belongings are already in your room. We are at your service if you need anything."

"Thank you."

It was weird. Really.

"So, Daddy, what else are you reserving for me?" she asked, coming after Keith.

"You'll see."

It suddenly crossed her mind. She stopped and scanned her father. "She's pregnant." She yelled

Keith burst out laughing. "I'm sure not!" called Kendall out from the kitchen.

Veronica breathed. She liked it better.

At the top of the stairs, Keith walked through a corridor and stopped in front of the door at the end.

"Ready, sweetie?"

"What? You put a pony in a room?" she teased.

"Close your eyes."

She obeyed.

"Tada!"

She opened her eyes and stared at the place in amazement. She could hardly call this a room. She needed to breathe. It was more than huge. She was pretty sure their latest apartment could fit in it.

Noticing the pleased and proud smile of her father, she rushed into the room and began to open all the drawers and wardrobes she could find. She even had a personal bathroom. When she finished her tour, she jumped on her colossal baldachin bed and gasped what she felt from it. It was just a bigger waterbed.

Her father was standing in front of a door, looking at her.

"What? There is something else? Poor pony, locked in a closet."

"Sorry sweetie, but I think you're a bit too tall for that pony you're demanding."

"Shoot," she laughed. "I'm too tiny for men and too lofty for horses. What can I do?"

"Come here."

She zipped to him and opened the closet. Once inside, she cracked up nervously. The room was filled with enough clothes and shoes to open a boutique. She was dreaming; she can find another explanation to all this.

"I'm glad you like it. But before you collapse, I suggest you to go to the balcony."

She obeyed him and walked mechanically to the terrace where a marble stairs joined the garden.

"As you can see, you have your own personal entrance," her father added. "However, we would rather you use the main entrance and see us when you leave and come."

She hugged her dad.

"I know it's too late for high school, but it sounds like you're a genuine 09er now." He whispered in her hair.

She knew he was aware it had never really mattered to her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A/N: **So? Review?


End file.
